


In the Face

by Westbrook



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Homecoming, Not as planned, Punching, Slapping, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westbrook/pseuds/Westbrook
Summary: Or how I imagine the opening scene of Ant-Man and The Wasp might go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a light (with humorous violence) story I might expand on later. 
> 
> As always, feedback (kudoses, comments, corrections, etc.) is always appreciated! 
> 
> Scott Lang, Hank Pym, Hope van Dyne, Maggie Lang and associated characters are the properties of Marvel, which is an amazing company, so please don't set the lawyers on me!

Scott Lang’s homecoming did not go as planned. 

Maggie Lang (well, Paxton now) opened the door, saw her ex-husband and daughter’s father there, screamed out “You bastard!” and promptly reared back and slapped him in the face as hard as she possibly could before slamming the door. 

Hank Pym opened the door, saw his ex-con protégé standing there, and punched him in the face. “You son of a bitch,” he growled, and slammed the door in his face. 

Hope van Dyne opened the door a few minutes later to see her idiotic, ridiculous, superhero (ex-?) boyfriend sitting on the ground with a stunned look on his face, his nose broken, and a slap mark decorating his left cheek. She rolled her eyes at the expression of befuddlement that greeted her, and bent down with a smile, extending her hand. Scott eyed that hand warily, before slowly smiling and grasping it, allowing Hope to pull him up, eye-to-eye, and started to say something-

Right before Hope’s fist snaked up like lightning and popped right in the face, a direct hit on the right side that dropped him back on to his dumb ass. “You asshole,” Hope snarled lightly, smiling all the while, and slammed the door in his face. 

Scott Lang was, to put it mildly, _not_ having a good day.


End file.
